1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to nucleic acid sequences encoding proteins that are associated with abiotic stress responses and abiotic stress tolerance in plants. In particular, this invention relates to nucleic acid sequences encoding proteins that confer drought, cold, and/or salt tolerance to plants.
2. Background Art
Abiotic environmental stresses, such as drought stress, salinity stress, heat stress, and cold stress, are major limiting factors of plant growth and productivity. Crop losses and crop yield losses of major crops such as rice, maize (corn), cotton, and wheat caused by these stresses represent a significant economic and political factor and contribute to food shortages in many underdeveloped countries.
Plants are typically exposed during their life cycle to conditions of reduced environmental water content. Most plants have evolved strategies to protect themselves against these conditions of desiccation. However, if the severity and duration of the drought conditions are too great, the effects on plant development, growth and yield of most crop plants are profound. Furthermore, most of the crop plants are very susceptible to higher salt concentrations in the soil. Continuous exposure to drought and high salt causes major alterations in the plant metabolism. These great changes in metabolism ultimately lead to cell death and consequently yield losses.
Developing stress-tolerant plants is a strategy that has the potential to solve or mediate at least some of these problems. However, traditional plant breeding strategies to develop new lines of plants that exhibit resistance (tolerance) to these types of stresses are relatively slow and require specific resistant lines for crossing with the desired line. Limited germplasm resources for stress tolerance and incompatibility in crosses between distantly related plant species represent significant problems encountered in conventional breeding. Additionally, the cellular processes leading to drought, cold and salt tolerance in model, drought- and/or salt-tolerant plants are complex in nature and involve multiple mechanisms of cellular adaptation and numerous metabolic pathways. This multi-component nature of stress tolerance has not only made breeding for tolerance largely unsuccessful, but has also limited the ability to genetically engineer stress tolerance plants using biotechnological methods.
Therefore, what is needed is the identification of the genes and proteins involved in these multi-component processes leading to stress tolerance. Elucidating the function of genes expressed in stress tolerant plants will not only advance our understanding of plant adaptation and tolerance to environmental stresses, but also may provide important information for designing new strategies for crop improvement.
One model plant used in the study of stress tolerance is Arabidopsis thaliana. There are at least four different signal-transduction pathways leading to stress tolerance in the model plant Arabidopsis thaliana. These pathways are under the control of distinct transcription factors (Shinozaki et al., 2000, Curr. Opin. Plant Biol. 3:217–23). Regulators of genes, especially transcription factors, involved in these tolerance pathways are particularly suitable for engineering tolerance into plants because a single gene can activate a whole cascade of genes leading to the tolerant phenotype. Consequently, transcription factors are important targets in the quest to identify genes conferring stress tolerance to plants.
One transcription factor that has been identified in the prior art is the Arabidopsis thaliana transcription factor CBF (Jaglo-Ottosen et al., 1998, Science 280:104–6). Over-expression of this gene in Arabidopsis conferred drought tolerance to this plant (Kasuga et al., 1999, Nature Biotech. 17:287–91). However, CBF is the only example to date of a transcription factor able to confer drought tolerance to plants upon over-expression.
An additional major type of environmental stress is lodging, which refers to the bending of shoots or stems in response to wind, rain, pests, or disease. Two types of lodging occur in cereals: root-lodging and stem breakage. The most common type of lodging is root lodging, which occurs early in the season. Stem-breakage, by comparison, occurs later in the season as the stalk becomes more brittle due to crop maturation. Stem breakage has greater adverse consequences on crop yield, since the plants cannot recover as well as from the earlier root-lodging.
Lodging in cereal crops is influenced by morphological (structural) plant traits as well as environmental conditions. Lodging in cereals is often a result of the combined effects of inadequate standing power of the crop and adverse weather conditions, such as rain, wind, and/or hail. Lodging is also variety (cultivar) dependent. For example, a tall, weak-stemmed wheat cultivar has a greater tendency to lodge than a semi-dwarf cultivar with stiffer straw. In addition, the tendency of a crop to lodge depends on the resistance especially of the lower internodes. This is because the lower internodes have to resist the greatest movement of force. The weight of the higher internodes of the stems plus leaves and heads in relation to the stem (culm) will affect the resistance of a crop to lodging. The heavier the higher parts of the stem are and the greater the distance from their center of gravity to the base of the stem, the greater is the movement of the forces acting upon the lower internodes and the roots. Supporting this argument, it was found that the breaking strength of the lowest internode and shoot per root ratio were the most suitable indices of lodging. Furthermore, plant morphological (structural) characteristics such as plant height, wall thickness, and cell wall lignification can affect the ability of the plant to resist a lateral force.
Severe lodging is very costly due to its effects on grain formation and associated harvesting problems and losses. It takes about twice the time to harvest a lodged crop than a standing one. Secondary growth in combination with a flattened crop makes harvesting difficult and can subsequently lead to poor grain quality. Yield loss comes from poor grain filling, head loss, and bird damage. Yield losses are most severe when a crop lodges during the ten days following head emergence. Yield losses at this stage will range between 15% and 40%. Lodging that occurs after the plant matures will not affect the yield but it may reduce the amount of harvestable grain. For instance, when lodging occurs after the plant matures, neck breakage and the loss of the whole head can result; these often lead to severe harvest losses. In theses cases, farmers who straight combine their grain will likely incur higher losses than those who swath them. Accordingly, it is desirable to identify genes expressed in lodging resistant plants that have the capacity to confer lodging resistance to the host plant and to other plant species.
Although some genes that are involved in stress responses in plants have been characterized, the characterization and cloning of plant genes that confer stress tolerance remains largely incomplete and fragmented. For example, certain studies have indicated that drought and salt stress in some plants may be due to additive gene effects, in contrast to other research that indicates specific genes are transcriptionally activated in vegetative tissue of plants under osmotic stress conditions. Although it is generally assumed that stress-induced proteins have a role in tolerance, direct evidence is still lacking, and the functions of many stress-responsive genes are unknown.
There is a need, therefore, to identify genes expressed in stress tolerant plants that have the capacity to confer stress tolerance to its host plant and to other plant species. Newly generated stress tolerant plants will have many advantages, such as increasing the range that crop plants can be cultivated by, for example, decreasing the water requirements of a plant species.